Ramifications
by Victoria18Carlton
Summary: After the events of 'Part of the Disease', Pavel Chekov and the crew of the Enterprise are informed of Allie Swallow's death.


_**I had a few people leave reviews/messages asking for a one-shot based upon Pavel finding out that Allie had died. Your wish is my command. This will be the final story concerning Allie and Pavel.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a message for Captain James Tiberius Kirk. You will be pleased to hear that my crew and I will not longer be a problem for you. However, and I speak now to Lieutenant Pavel Chekov as well, believe me when I say that I am truly sorry, Allie is... she is dead. She was murdered by Commander Samuel Sloan of Section 31. Let all records state that fact. Please believe me, I did not kill her. I did not want her dead. I did everything that I could to protect her. And I am so, so sorry. I wish that she was still here."<em>

The message cut off. James Kirk had had Lieutenant Uhura play it to the whole bridge. Now he wished he had taken it privately. He almost collapsed into his chair, head in his hands. It felt like someone had sucked all of the air out of him. Doctor McCoy came over to him, trying to give him some words of comfort, but Jim held a hand up to silence him. He didn't want to listen, didn't want to talk. There was nothing to say.

For Pavel Chekov, it took a few moments for the message to sink in. He was aware that members of the bridge crew were staring at him. Some looked sad, others sympathetic, one or two were trying to look anywhere but in his direction. It wasn't until he heard Sulu's voice murmur, "I'm so sorry, Pavel," that he truly understood what he had been told. And then he couldn't think straight.

Pavel stumbled to his feet. He couldn't stay on the bridge, he just couldn't. "I- I'm sorry, Captin," he stuttered as he practically ran to the turbolift. When the doors closed, Pavel sank to the floor. His head drooped, and it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Was he crying? He wasn't sure. His face felt wet, and his chest was heaving as he gasped for breath. He came to the conclusion that he probably was crying.

When the lift doors opened, Pavel forced himself to his feet. Ignoring the funny looks he got from crew members as they walked passed him, Pavel ran to his quarters. To his and Allie's quarters. It seemed to take a millennium for the door to slide open, but eventually he stumbled into the room. The first thing that he laid eyes on was a jumper that Allie always used to wear. She'd stolen it from Pavel in November. He remembered laughing with her when she said, "Even if it's not cold, I intend to wear your jumper as if there were three feet of snow on the ground!" When she'd been taken away, over a month ago, Pavel had taken to keeping it on the bed. It smelt like her, reminded him of her, and made the hurt just that little bit more bearable.

He curled up on the bed, clutching the jumper to him and burying his face in it. And then he began to sob. Pavel cried hard, heavy sobs as a hole opened up inside of him, draining him. Allie was gone. Not just taken from the _Enterprise_, but now taken from the universe itself. Worst of all, she had been taken from him. He had never wanted her arms around him as much as he did in that moment. He couldn't stop thinking about how she must have been feeling. Trapped with the man who abducted her, changed her, who caused all of this in the first place.

Although, Khan did seem sincere when he said that he didn't kill Allie. He sounded almost grieved. No, Khan did not kill her. Pavel was sure of that, even if he didn't quite know why. Samuel Sloan was responsible. He had murdered her. Pavel did not know where Sloan was, whether he was even alive. Pavel hoped he was dead. He didn't deserve to live. And, all of a sudden, Pavel was angry. Angry with Sloan, angry with Khan, angry with fate and the universe. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything but hug her jumper, and cry.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, the sound of the door-chime pulled Pavel out of his sobs. He sat up, Allie's jumper still in his lap, and did his best to compose himself, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Y- Yes? Come in," he stammered, his voice shaking.<p>

Jim Kirk stepped into Pavel and Allie's quarters. He had no idea what to say to Pavel, how to comfort him. He was too young to have suffered this. Both of them were. He moved to sit on the bed beside Pavel, hoping it would help a little. There was a long, awkward pause. "... Starfleet have found Khan's ship. F- Found her body. If you want to go and see her, we can."

Pavel looked up at his Captain, and nodded, before breaking into sobs again.

Acting on instinct, Jim folded his arms around the lieutenant, around the boy, and just letting him cry.

* * *

><p>Allie looked as if she were sleeping. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. But when Pavel's fingers brushed against her arm, she was cold. He knelt down next to her, and lightly stroked her hair. "Моя дорогая, бедная моя дорогая", he whispered. Were she able to, she would be the only one who could hear him. He was dimly aware of the sound of crying from behind him. He couldn't be sure who the source was, whether it came from the Captain, from Lieutenant Uhura, or from Doctor McCoy, and he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but her. He wished that he could be alone with her, though he knew that wasn't possible. And he didn't have long. The mortician on the Starbase was only letting them have five minutes with her.<p>

"Allie, I'm so sorry." Pavel's voice was so quiet that it was barely audible. The only person he wanted to hear could never hear his voice again, so what was the point in talking loudly. "I'm so sorry I let them take you. Sloan, Khan, I should have stopped them. I should have saved you. I should never have let you get away from me. I told you that it would be me and you against the world, against the universe, but now..."

Pavel leant closer and pressed the softest of kisses to Allie's forehead. "I should never have let you get away from me because I- I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He slipped a hand into his pocket, and gently pulled out a small black box. He knew that the others could see what he was doing, and he heard the small gasp from Lieutenant Uhura. But he tried his best to ignore them all.

He didn't make a show of taking the ring out of the box. He almost didn't want anyone else to see. The ring was small and silver, with a little Alexandrite set in it. It matched the necklace he'd given her. The necklace that she was still wearing. Tears rolling down his cheeks again, Pavel slipped the ring onto Allie's slender finger. "Я люблю тебя, Allie. Спокойной ночи."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there we go.<strong>_

_**For any readers of 'The Osborn Incident', a sequel is in the works :) However, I think it is unlikely that I will be able to publish it on here, as it will be a VERY MATURE AND DARK fic (as in MA rating), and those are not permitted on this site. Therefore, it will be published on archiveofourown, where my username/authorname is the same as on here.**_


End file.
